familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Descendants of James Gore (c1662-bef1717)
=Summary= This is a beginning list of the descendants of James Gore who immigrated from England to Maryland before 1695. =Descendants List= 1 James Gore (c1662-bef1717) sp-Mary Manon Burke (c1670-1769) . 2 Capt. James Gore (1707-1784) . sp-Mary Elizabeth B Dowden (1716-1788) . . 3 Thomas Gore (c1735-1777) . . sp-Rachel Neighbors (c1735-aft1784) . . . 4 Thomas Tindal Gore (1776-1855) . . . sp- ? . . . . 5 Ezekial Fletcher Gore (c1807-?) . . . . sp-Mary S Green (c1816-?) . . . . . 6 Thomas M Gore (c1835-?) . . . . . sp-Carrie E W ? (c1839-?) . . . . . . 7 Mollie F Gore (c1868-?) . . . . . . 7 Governor Thomas Pryor Gore (1870-1949) - Wikipedia . . . . . . sp-Nina Belle Kay (c1879-?) . . . . . . . 8 Nina S Gore (1903-1978) . . . . . . . sp-Eugene Luther Vidal (1895-1969) . . . . . . . . 9 Eugene Luther Gore Vidal (1925- ) - AKA Gore Vidal - Wikipedia . . . . . . . sp-Hugh Dudley Auchincloss Jr. (1897-1976) - Wikipedia . . . . . . . . 9 Thomas Gore Auchincloss . . . . . . . . 9 Nina Gore Auchincloss . . . . . . . . sp-Newton Ivan Steers (1917-1993) - Wikipedia . . . . . . . . . 10 Hugh Auchincloss (1963-1995) . . . . . . . . . 10 Ivan Steers . . . . . . . . . 10 Burr Steers (1965- ) - Wikipedia . . . . . . . . sp-Michael Whitney Stephens (1916-2004) - Wikipedia . . . . . . . 8 Thomas Notley Gore (1910-?) . . . . . . 7 Colonel E E Gore (c1874-?) . . . . . 6 Elias Gore (c1839-?) . . . . . 6 Elizabeth Gore (c1842-?) . . . . . 6 George Gore (c1843-?) . . . . . 6 David Gore (c1846-?) . . . . . 6 Ezekial Gore (c1846-?) . . . . . 6 Catherine Gore (c1847-?) . . . . . 6 Ralph Austen Gore (c1848-?) . . 3 Michael Gore (c1742-?) . . sp-Priscilla Sayers . . . 4 James Gore (c1770-?) . . . sp-Rebecca Ross . . . . 5 Thomas Gore (c1807-?) . . . . sp-Ascha Whyitacre (c1823-?) . . . . . 6 George W Gore (1844-?) . . . . . sp-Elizabeth Mary Wykoff (1840-?) . . . . . . 7 Ida May Gore (1873-?) . . . . . . sp-Edward Henry Snyder (1866-?) . . . . . . . 8 Esther Idella Snyder (1901-?) . . . . . . . sp-Layton Brooks Bennett (1896-?) . . . . . . . . 9 Pete Bennett (1939- ) . . 3 John Ashford Gore Sr. (c1745-c1840) . . sp-Mary McColpin . . . 4 John Ashford Gore Jr. (1784-?) . . . sp-Rachel Spencer (c1792-1856) . . . . 5 Thomas Silas Gore (1813-1892) . . . . sp-Margaret Ann Poole (1837-1918) . . . . . 6 Thomas Milton Gore (1872-1942) . . . . . sp-Lela Maude Park (1880-1976) . . . . . . 7 Guldmar Pat Gore (1901-1966) . . . . . . sp-Mildred Velma Martin (1904-1971) . . . . . . . 8 Doyle Edmond Gore (1931-1988) . . . . . . . sp-Julia Ruth Ivy (1933-1992) . . . . . . . . 9 Duane Edmond Gore . . . . . . . . 9 Monya Gore . . . . . . . . sp-Terry Gene Cooper . . . . . . . . . 10 Andrea Lynn Cooper . . . . . . . . 9 Andrea Gore . . . . . . . . 9 Portia Gore . . . . . . 7 Claudia Mabel Gore (1906-1949) . . . . . . sp-Willie Marvin Land (1908 - 1973) ..............8 Billie Marvin Land (1929-1999) .............sp-Verlie Jacqueline McNabb ................9 Billy Jack Land ................9 Teddy Mac Land (1950 - 1993) ................9 Terri Ann Land .................10 Jacqueline LeAnna Simpson . . . . . . . 8 Tommy Milton Land (1933-1960) . . . . . . . sp-Hazel Lillian Gold . . . . . . . . 9 Claudia Janell Land (1950- ) . . . . . . . . sp-Dennis McKinley Clark ................9 Tommy DuBoise Land ................9 Jimmy Lee Land ............7 Gwen Gore ...........sp Harry Howlett ............7 Clarissa Gore ...........sp Jake Thomas ............7 Verna Gore ............sp Hugh Martin ............7 Merle Gore ............sp Burt Tallman =Contributors= Will 05:04, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Category:Descendancy lists Category: Gore (surname)